The Party
by Shell Lee
Summary: seaQuest is having a Halloween party...


Author's notes: I might have uplaoded this twice and if I did then I will remove one version, and if it didn't I'm sorry you ahd to read this. I wanted to write a Halloween story and this came out. Hope you enjoy.   
  
The Party   
by Shell Lee   
  
"AHHHHH..." Lucas screamed. His heart was racing. It felt like it was about to come out of his chest. The papers in his hands went flying and he took more than a few steps backwards. "TONY, don't DO that! You nearly gave me a heart attack." He glared at the figure helplessly rolling around on the floor laughing.   
  
"I'm sorry. It's just I wanted ta see what ya thought 'a my costume for the Halloween party," he managed to get out past the fits of laughter. Tony had on a gorilla mask with a furry suit. He reached up to take the mask off and Lucas said, "Don't you look better with it on."   
  
"Oh funny. Where's ya costume?" He got the mask off and threw it on his bunk.   
  
"I'm not going."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Be cause I have work I have to do. Unlike some people. Besides a Halloween party is just too childish." Gathering up his papers he sat down to the computer.   
  
"You need to get out more. There's more to life than computers, ya know." He started to head out the door but renembred that the party wasn't for hours. "Damn it. Now I don't have anything to 'till then."   
  
"Don't say skip it. Bridger said I had to do this by tomorrow. And I don't want you to help me. Last time you did that it took me weeks to fix the damage." Well that wasn't true but it'd get his overenthusiastic roommate off his back.   
  
"Now why would I do that? I can't understand half of what you do on that computer." He was a little angry because that was just what he was going to ask. "Hey if you don't wanna have fun, it's fine by me."   
  
***   
  
"Hey, Tony don't look so happy," Bridger said coming up behind the dejected looking sea-man. The crew had done a great job on decorations. Spider webs and ghosts hung from the cealling while Frankenstein and Dracula cardboard cutouts lined the walls. Every one was decked out in one costume or another. Bridger had chosen to be Captain Hook.   
  
"Sorry sir. It's just that Luke couldn't come and I kinda feel sorry for 'im."   
  
"Why couldn't he come?" The captain couldn't think of anything that'd keep Lucas from a party.   
  
"Hey where's Lucas?" Brody injected before Tony could answer. He was dressed up as a knight. The armor didn't fit as well as it should.   
  
"Our room."   
  
"Why would he be there?"   
  
"That's what I want to know," the captain said before they could start to ignore him.   
  
"He said ya wanted somethin' done before tomorrow."   
  
"Maybe I missed something but I thought you like the kid, captain." Brody was confused. He had gotten the impression that Bridger loved the kid as a son.   
  
"I do but I said no such thing. I just asked him to work on a reoccurring glitch in one of the programs," the captain defended himself.   
  
"He lied ta me!" A smile slowly crept across Piccolo's face, but of course they couldn't see it because of his mask. "I think payback's in order. Would ya say? Will you help me?"   
  
Bridger laughed. "No thanks. I think I'll leave all practical jokes to you two."   
  
Tony turned to Jim. "Yeah sure. Why not?"   
  
As the two younger men moved away from him, the captain couldn't help but feel sorry for Lucas. But Lucas had to learn all work and no play makes for some very angry friends.   
  
***   
  
Lucas was sitting at a computer. The bluish glow from the screen was the only thing lighting the room but he didn't mind. He had never minded. Suddenly the door opened spilling light from the hallway into the small room, startling Lucas from his concentration on the screen before him.   
  
"Tony, I thought..." The words died on his lips as he saw the two masked men in front of him. One ran to grab Lucas and hold him. The other tried to gag him. No matter how hard he struggled the two men held on, dragging him from his computer.   
  
"Get the door. I'll hold him," one of the masked assailants said. It was the taller of the two. Lucas assumed he was in charge, but because he was gagged that information was of no use to him. Right now.   
  
Walnchek didn't see anyone in hallway as the drug him down it. 'Everyone's at the party. No one will even realize I'm gone until Tony comes back to see that I'm not there.' That was a very scary thought. He fight to get free became even more despite.   
  
"Hey I thought you said this would be easy." That was the tall one again. Something clicked in Lucas' mind but he was too scared to pay any attention to it.   
  
Slowly they made their way down the halls. Lucas' brain finally registered that he could hear music and laughter. 'We're headed towards that party...but why?' They made it to the door and once they were in the shorter of his two attackers walked forwards. Everyone was looking their way.   
  
"Excuse me but did ya know Lucas here thought he could get away with not comin'." His audience booed loudly. Lucas could see the captain booing just as loud as the others. He now recogniezed the two men holding him captive, Tony and Jim. "I came up wit an idea. Anyone wanna help?"   
  
"Sure I'd love to." Lonnie came up the steps in a tinker bell outfit.   
  
"Thanks," Tony said under his breath.   
  
"No problem, he needs to learn all work and no play makes him a dull boy." With a sinking feeling Lucas knew they had planned this all out. Louder she said, "What would you like me to do?"   
  
"Not much just help 'im with his costume. Ya can see he forgot ta put it on." There was a peculiar twinkle in Tony's eye. When Lonnie came at him he realized hey weren't going to move him to the bathroom to change. They were going to do it right here.   
  
"Wait, wait. That just wont do." Saved by the captain. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't dress him in that I have something better. Just wait here." 'No, no, no.' His mind just kept repeating that over and over again. Could it get any worse? Then Bridger came back and it got a whole lot worse. Bridger was holding a pair of pink nighties and Lucas found himself plotting the downfall of his room mate along with the captain, Brody, and Lonnie.   
  
***   
  
They never did change him in front of everyone. Tony, Brody and Lonnie put the night gown on him in the bathroom. A little flour snatched from the galley and he passed for a old woman. Not really but it was a costume.   
  
"Hi, do you want to dance?" Tony looked at the beautiful woman before him. She was an angel. With a halo and everything.   
  
"Sure," was all he could force past his mouth. It was pretty dry too.   
  
"Come on then. Let's burn up the dance floor!" She took his hand and led the stunned sailor out onto the floor just in time for a slow dance. Tony took her hands in his and she put her head down on his shoulder. They danced that way for the rest of the song.   
  
The next one was faster. The ex con, having found his tongue, asked her her name.   
  
"Oh I haven't introduced myself yet? How silly of me. I'm Michelle. And you are?"   
  
"I'm Tony. Pleased ta meet ya." His accent stood out even more next to Michelle's cultivated voice. He didn't mind though. He was having too much fun.   
  
They talked just a little over the course of the night. Small talk mostly. All Tony could later rember was that she was from Maine and didn't like her father.   
  
Just enjoying each other's company was enough. That and dancing the night away.   
  
***   
  
Midnight bells rang to tell everyone it was the bewitching hour. And just like in the fairy tales Michelle disappeared into the night leaving a bewildered Tony behind.   
  
"I have to go. I can't stay. I'm sorry." And she left. Tony ran after her calling her name and getting more than a few looks from the others. He just ignored them. He had to find her. See her just one last time but she was gone. Disappeared into the night. Dejected Tony headed off the dance floor.   
  
Walking up behind the captain and Wendy, both deep in conversation, he called out, "Hey do either of ya know a Michelle on this tub?"   
  
"Piccolo, can't you see we are having a conversation here?" Bridger asked more than a little angry.   
  
"Yeah so?" Tony said totally oblivious to the captain's anger.   
  
"Nevremind. What did you say?" Bridger figured if he told Tony what he wanted then he'd go away and leave them alone.   
  
"I said, 'do either of ya know a Michelle on this tub?'"   
  
"First, this is not a tub. It's a submarine. Second no I don't." Tony was heart broken at this news. Bridger knew everyone on this 'submarine.'   
  
"There was a Michelle. She was on a last year. Died in a accident. They never did find her body."   
  
"How awful! Poor girl." Wendy couldn't imagine dieing in a senseless accident.


End file.
